


Poisoned Youth

by saintwrites



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Hunters, Minor Character(s), Slayers, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintwrites/pseuds/saintwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can say vampire.” Pete crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s bloodsucker, leech, fang banger and whatever stupid names you all come up with I don’t like.” "He actually prefers the term Mortally Challenged." Joe chimed in. "Wait really?" Pete glared over at Joe. "No." </p><p>For years the city of Chicago had a slight infestation problem with the undead. Vampires. Once revered as nothing more than myths they now roam the streets controlling all of Chicago's underground. One William Beckett being the main mastermind behind it all. With the first threat of vampires coming to light, slayers and bounty hunters came into play as well not long after.</p><p>After the death of her parents Hollis Decker, dragging along her best friend, sought to rid the streets of fangs- while making a little money on the side. With a job gone wrong, her friend disappears at the hands of Beckett. She finds herself teaming up with a group of four slayers- Andy, Patrick, Joe and Pete. Hesitant at first to work with a vampire she knows it's their only hope of finding her friend alive and taking Beckett out. For good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So about seven or eight years ago I started this really terrible fanfiction based around Fall Out Boy's music video for "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me". Call me a sucker for nostalgia but I found it and reread it not too long ago and decided it was time for an upgrade. So with a huge tweak to the story, characters and pretty much everything else I've set to work to rewrite it. Hope you all enjoy and feedback is more than welcome!
> 
> This is just the prologue to set up the base of the story, setting and characters. The rating is also likely to change depending on later chapters. Along with the warnings and tags! I may try to update this once a week. Also if you want to keep up with all my other writing you can follow me on saintwrites.tumblr.com <3

Winter’s in Chicago were never very forgiving. They scratched and clawed at your skin like a savage animal attempting to pick your bones. They left your nose and fingers frostbitten and the rest of your body shaking with the cold. Hollis Decker was all too familiar with winters in the city. Though no matter how much she prepared or how many layers she threw on before stepping outside the frosty wind always came as a shock. It didn’t help that at the moment she was crouched on a rooftop, looking down into an alleyway. The buildings unable to shield her from the gusts up here. 

Though the alleyway below her lay abandoned it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Hollis pulled out her cellphone checking the time. 1:32 am. In three minutes Avery should be rounding the corner, and if they were lucky, being followed by at least three to four other people. Hollis warmed her hands with her breath as she rubbed them together. Nights like these it always seemed like the last few minutes stretched out the longest. Her back ached from staying low for so long and she couldn’t even feel her feet anymore. Finally though a familiar blonde head rounded the corner of the alley. 

“Right on time.” Hollis said softly, mildly impressed. 

Avery was the perfect bait. She was tall, but not towering. With bouncy blonde hair and a tiny upturned nose. She had bright pink lips that easily twisted into a coy smile. Charm practically flowed from her fingertips and Hollis always wondered how she could appear naive and dangerous all at once. She never tried too hard to figure it out, just understood that it was incredibly appealing for a select demographic. 

They had tried Hollis as the bait a few times but it didn’t tend to work out as well. With her contrasting looks of a short curvy frame paired with dark hair and a bad temper. She’d get nervous or angry far too easily early on. Breaking from the plan too quickly and shattering the illusion of “ditzy drunk girl walking home alone” that tended to attract the sort of crowd they were after. No, sticking with the bubbly blonde was the plan that had always worked out best.

Right on cue a small group of people appeared around the corner, a few good steps behind Avery. Close enough so she could hear the catcalls and whistles but far enough so as not to scare her off just yet. Jesus they were always so predictable. 

Hollis cracked her knuckles in preparation, waiting for the cue. Avery finally stopped, the blonde turning. She called out to the group, waving them over. Hollis felt her stomach twist. This part always made her nervous. Out of everything they did this moment felt like the biggest risk they could take. The group of four moved in. Closer and closer. Why wasn’t she signalling? Hollis watched as one of the boys traced his fingers on the curve of her friends neck, Avery only giggling stupidly. The others began hissing and laughing, letting the gap between them and her grow smaller until Hollis couldn’t take it anymore. 

In one reckless motion she stood from her spot on the roof, pulling a dagger from the pocket of her jacket. She scaled a few stories down the fire escape before flinging the wooden stake, watching as it landed in the back of one of the boys with a sickening noise. Suddenly the alleyway was alive with movement, the other three people scattered. One crawling up the wall, another heading back the way the group came and the last locked eyes with Hollis. 

He growled, animalistic, baring his fangs as he charged towards her. Hollis was quick, jumping the last few steps down the fire escape and landing on the icy ground with a thud. She pulled a pistol from her waistband and fired at the vampire, missing the first two shots but landing the third in his shoulder. When the silver pierced through he cried out in pain dropping to the graveled floor. 

“Dammit Hollis!” Avery yelled and pulled two daggers from her belt. She flung one towards the vampire who was currently working his way up the wall. It struck his neck and he fell back down to the earth, dead before he hit the ground. The other she slammed through the heart of the vampire that Hollis had managed to shoot with the gun.

“I’ve got the last one.” Hollis turned starting after the leech that had managed to slip past them. But he was already rounding the corner and disappearing into the streets. “Shit.” 

“Don’t worry about it, someone else will pick him off eventually..” Avery grabbed onto Hollis’ sleeve pulling back the other girl. “Gimme the pliers we gotta move. Now.” 

Hollis dropped next to Avery and pulled off the pack that was slung over her shoulders. She rummaged through the bag before pulling out two pairs of pliers. The girls set to work, forcing open the mouths of the dead vampires. It was gruesome and Hollis still felt a bit squeamish about it even after a year of doing this. They pulled the pairs of fangs from the mouths of the monsters, grunting quietly. 

Avery pulled out a plastic pill bottle and dropped the three pairs of fangs into it, before sealing it up and tossing it back into the bag. She then stood up, stretched her arms over her head and reached down to help Hollis to her feet. “So what happened to the plan this time, idiot?” The last word was harsh but playful. 

“You didn’t signal soon enough. I thought you were in trouble.” Hollis said with a shrug. She bent down pulling out the daggers, wiping the dried blood off on her pants and storing them in the pack with the rest of their things. 

“Pretty sure you’re just trigger happy.” She retorted. “Using the gun? Really? If this was near a neighborhood we’d have the cops all over our ass. You know most bounty hunter offices don't even like us to have guns.” Avery crossed her arms over her chest as the two quickly but quietly made their way out of the alley. 

“Yeah well, second amendment and all....” Hollis dropped off not having much of a counter argument

“You know you're not even licensed to carry that right? Believe me I’d love to be able to use guns. It’d make the job a whole hell of a lot easier but you and I both know that’s not exactly possible.” Avery continued on, her voice getting that tinge of “know-it-all” tone.

“I’m aware of the rules.” Hollis glowered. “I just choose to take some creative liberties from time to time.” She lowered her head trying to keep the smirk to herself. Avery only rolled her eyes clearly irritated though this wasn’t anything new. 

“Bounty hunting vampires doesn’t exactly have a lot of creative liberties, Hollis.” Avery replied sternly, but Hollis only stayed quiet.


	2. Nostalgic for Disaster

Years ago the word ‘vampire’ probably brought thoughts of poorly written love stories or pale, undead monsters lurking in well dressed suits at a moonlit window. These days it was whispered among the underground of the nightlife like an addict looking for a fix. Gangs of vampires infested the more populated cities. Some of the world knew of their existence but most were kept in the dark by a select hire ups. If only to keep everyone from panicking. 

There was no warning and so far no reasoning as to why the blood suckers decided to make their appearance more and more known. Maybe they were getting sloppy, maybe they just didn’t care anymore. All Hollis knew was that a few years ago if you had told her they existed she would have politely contained a laugh and directed you to the nearest psych ward. She never would have imagined fighting and slaying them as her lunatic career. Or that she’d currently find herself storming out of a vampire bounty hunter’s office, best friend in tow.

“Half!” Hollis yelled, footsteps hitting the pavement of the street with a vengeance. “Half?! Fucking half, they cut our pay by half.” She was fuming.

“You can keep repeating it as much as you want but it’s not going to change a thing.” Avery said, patient as always. Still Hollis noticed that even she had a scowl across her face. The two girls walked in silence for a bit before Avery spoke again, softly. “That was supposed to cover the rest of rent money.”

Hollis stopped on the sidewalk leaning up against a brick building. There was a sign above her head reading “Coffee” and she debated whether to go inside and avoid this whole conversation or not. She knew there was no escaping reality though as much as she’d love to. Even for just a few minutes

“I know.” She replied, just as quiet. Her anger subsiding for the time being. She pulled a hand through wind whipped locks of dark hair, frustrated. Offices pulled stunts like this all the time on jobs. Say they’ll pay you a supposed set amount for each pair of fangs you bring in, then short you at the last minute. There was always some bullshit excuse. Doing this for over a year Hollis knew how awful the system was. It still somehow managed to take her by surprise. “East side always has jobs available.” She suggested. 

Avery shook her head. “Well of course they do.” She said, throwing her arms up. “No one will take jobs over there. That area is pretty much run by vampires. Any job over there is a suicide mission.” She said the last part low, giving her friend a pointed look. 

Hollis knew she was right. Not that she was too keen to admit it out loud. Only idiots or people who had been hunting long before the vampire outbreak took jobs over there. While in most parts of the city the vampires were reckless junkies on the East side they were different. Terrifyingly different. More than just groups or gangs they were organized and beyond deadly. Rumors circulated that they had taken over business’ and were making homes. Like some freaky supernatural mafia. 

“We’ve got to make up rent by Thursday somehow.” Hollis argued. “No job over here is gonna cover that. Not in our time span.” She pushed herself off the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She could tell Avery was struggling to give in but ultimately the blonde sighed in defeat. 

“Alright, alright. One job. Enough to cover rent and that’s it.” Avery rolled her eyes as Hollis linked their arms together. “I can’t believe I gave up bartending for this.” 

Hollis laughed. “Could you really imagine quitting this and going back to serving drinks to drunk morons every night? Pretending none of this existed?” She for one doubted she’d ever lead a normal life again. Not with everything she’s seen and everything she’s done. 

“If it meant not having to save your ass every time you mouth off to a leach then absolutely.” Avery looked down at her with a cheeky smile. 

“Oh please that was one time.” Hollis huffed. “Vampire or not those pants were far too tight and he needed to hear it.”

Hours later the two girls sat on the couch back at their apartment. Not only was Avery her best friend of nine years and bounty hunting partner, they’d also been roommates for the past two years. Meaning they pretty much spent every waking moment together. Thankfully though they were just different with enough in common that they didn’t completely drive each other insane. Most of the time. 

A map of Chicago was spread out in front of them as Avery drew circles around different meeting spots and places they could find each other just in case things got messy over on East side. Which was almost guaranteed to happen. They might still be fairly new to this compared to others but they weren’t stupid. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they took the job. 

“So just squatters right?” Avery said, looking up to Hollis with a brow raised. 

“That’s what the guy said.” Hollis replied with a shrug. “A few vampires were found “nesting” or whatever in some companies old warehouse. They just need us to clear them out. We bring back a few fangs, we’re good to go.” 

Avery didn’t share her confidence and instead kept her gaze on the map, chewing her lip in concern. “It’s a lot of money to just clear out a few vampires.” She said, double checking the address again of where they were supposed to be heading that night. 

“Yeah I know,” Hollis could practically feel the doubt radiating off of Avery and she was doing her best not to let it affect her. “Maybe they just know a lot of people avoid the area so they bumped up the price? Who knows.” Avery didn’t reply though just kept looking over the map and glancing to their bags full of weapons, set ready to go by the door.

“Avery.” Hollis grabbed her friends arm. “It’s gonna be fine okay? We’ll be fine. We’ve got this down to a T.” Avery cocked a brow and Hollis could almost read her mind knowing she was hinting at last night when Hollis decided to completely negate the plan and go after the vampires too early. “Alright maybe not quite a T but a pretty close letter.” Avery smirked at that and Hollis knew they were getting somewhere. 

“Listen how bout this. You lead tonight. I will be your dutiful foot soldier and follow your every command.” Hollis batted her eyes up at her and Avery groaned in response. 

“Fine, fine, fine, alright.” She said laughing, shoving Hollis. “Stop doing that you’re freaking me out.” 

“So it’s settled then.” Hollis said, jumping up from the couch. “We head over to east side, chunk a few daggers at some vamps and rents covered. Easy.” 

“Yeah, easy.” Avery replied back sarcastically. “You better be right about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! It's starting off a little slow but I promise things will be picking up in the next chapter and the boys will be showing up. Cross my heart.


	3. Drop Our Anchors in a Storm

She was seeing stars. Either from the fact that her head was just slammed against a wall or that her oxygen flow was currently being cut off. The vampire that had her by the the throat growled, her fangs sharp and gleaming Hollis struggled against the grip dropping one hand to reach for the stake attached to her belt. Grunting she slammed the dagger into the vampires back who let her go with a piercing shriek, Hollis dropped and pulled another stake out plunging it into the blood suckers heart.

She didn’t even have have a chance to catch her breath before another vampire was on her. She tugged the sharpened wood out of the dead one’s shoulder before turning to defend herself. Hollis swung her fist but he was too quick ducking and rolling across the ground only to appear behind her. She was prepared though twisting herself around and driving the stake into him.

“I thought you said this was gonna be a “get in and get out” job!” Avery yelled from across the warehouse the two girls were fighting in. She was up on a crate fending off three other fangs in the front, while two more circled around her. Hollis wasn’t even sure how many vampires there were. All she knew was that they just seemed to keep coming. No matter how many they killed. Just as she chunked a dagger across the room, watching as it nailed a vampire, more crashed through the windows to her left.

“Shit.” Hollis breathed, she gathered the few stakes that were scattered around her before heading towards Avery. She didn’t know how long they’d been at this now but her entire body ached from being tossed around and her head was throbbing from the last impact. Any other mission Hollis would have already drawn the pistol she had, loaded with silver bullets from a black market dealer. But Avery insisted that she leave it at home. Scared of drawing any more attention than necessary. Though that point seemed mute now.

Hollis moved quickly, with brute force, staking two vampires that were circled around the crate, landing a kick to another. She pulled herself up on to the crate, pressing her back to Avery’s. The two girls paused for a minute, watching the vampires watch them. There had to be over a dozen, maybe close to two in the room. Not including the ones they had already killed. “Where the hell are they all coming from?” Hollis said through gritted teeth.

“I don't know. They’re different from ones we've taken down before.” Was all Avery replied as she chunked a stake, the vampire dodged it though chuckling. The rest joined in, their mocking laughs echoing along the walls of the warehouse. Hollis stopped feeling a shudder ripple through her body at the sound.

"Different how?" A vampire started to make his way up the crate but Hollis kicked him down, feeling the sole of her boot make contact with his nose, the bone crunching. He fell backwards, hissing as he tried to claw at her leg.

Avery grunted as she slammed a dagger down into the hand of a vampire, kicking him back and away from the crate. "Just look at them." She said under her breath so only Hollis could hear. Hollis stopped fighting for a moment, keeping her balance. She hadn’t seen it before but Avery was right. They were different. Not just in the way they were organized but in the way they dressed, carried themselves and even the way they fought. Most of the vampires they went after were reckless, dirty and being driven only by the need to quench their blood lust. The ones they were facing now however seemed calm, polished and much quicker on their feet. Like they were always two steps ahead of the girls.

“We gotta get out of here.” Panic clutched at Hollis and she could feel her heart beat quicken past the adrenaline fueled rate it was already going at. They were running low on weapons, half of them scattered around the warehouse and the vampires were still coming. She could see shadow’s passing along the windows, figures lurking just outside the door frame as though teasing her.

“Calm down.” Avery said, hurling another stake and watching it make contact with a fang. Hollis followed suit, taking out another. “You said it yourself. We’ll be fine.”

“That was past me!” Hollis cried. “Past me is a total idiot. Present me is also pretty much an idiot too.” She said the last part defeated, swinging her leg into the side of a vampire’s head. This was all her fault and she knew it. If they ended up hurt or worse it would be on her. Hollis was the one who dragged Avery along into hunting and it always ended up being Avery who saved them. She couldn’t live with herself if anything happened to her best friend. Especially if it was her own doing.

“Give it up ladies.” A vampire stepped up behind the hoard of fangs surrounding the crate. He grinned up at Hollis and Avery, canines protruding past his upper lip. He had a loose buttoned up shirt covered by a blazer and tucked into dark slacks. Hollis noted that he looked like he should be on the cover of a billboard not in some rat infested warehouse in Chicago. “We’ll play nice.”

Avery backed up away from him as much as she could until her and Hollis were pressed together on top of the crate, watching as hands grabbed for their feet. They were mocking them. Hollis could tell. If the vampires wanted to take them out now they could have easily done it. So why play this game? For their own amusement until they grew tired enough to finally attack them? This couldn’t be how it ended. Not for them, especially not for Avery. She wouldn’t allow it.

“I have an idea.” Hollis whispered, keeping her eyes locked on the vampire who had spoken to them.

“If it involves giving up, trying to talk your way out or acrobatics you can forget it.” Avery deadpanned. She picked the most inconvenient times to have a sense of humor.

“Remember where the bar is down on Fifth st?” Hollis began pulling out the last few stakes she had

“Yes?” Avery replied back cautiously.

“Excellent!” Hollis chirped. “Because I lost my phone somewhere and someone's gotta call the cops to break this up. Think you can get there in about, oh I don’t know, ten minutes?”

“What the hell are you thinking?” Avery shouted, slamming her foot down on the hand of a vampire. Hollis turned, dumping the rest of her stakes in Avery’s pack, except for two.

“I’m thinking if anyone’s making it out of here it’s gonna be you. I'll meet you there in fifteen, twenty minutes tops.” And without any warning she turned and jumped from the crate, launching herself past the circle of vampires and towards the one just behind them. “Go!” Hollis yelled, as she made contact, stabbing the dagger into his heart.

“Hollis you moron!” Avery shouted. But Hollis could barely hear her as the vampires turned and swarmed her, their fangs bared, arms extending to grab at the girl.

“Get out of here!” Hollis shouted back as she turned to run, distracting most the vampires to follow. They were like lions going after anything that moved. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Avery hop down from the crate, taking out a couple of vampires that lingered behind. Her friend hesitated before turning to head towards the opening of the warehouse. Hollis breathed a sigh of relief before she remembered that there was a horde of vampires directly behind her ready to rip her to shreds. Lovely.

Before she could turn and face what she assumed was her ultimate doom the windows above them shattered as four figures descended from the ceiling.

“Incoming!” Hollis heard Avery yell and looked to see her making her way back towards the mass of fangs. “We got more vampires.”

“I told you to get out of here!” Hollis replied angrily, but accepted the two daggers Avery tossed towards her.

“Yeah. I definitely wasn’t gonna do that. You really think I’d leave you behind?” But Hollis didn’t even have time to answer as the warehouse broke into hysteria. Vampires turned from the girls to go after the new comers who quickly began fighting back. Rival gangs? She’d seen it before. It was the one time her and Avery didn’t even have to do anything for a job. They just sat back and watched the vampires rip each other to shreds. Easiest money they’ve ever made.

“Are they human or vampires? I can’t tell!” Avery yelled over the noise. The vampires weren’t just hissing or growling. The were shrieking and screaming the sounds piercing through the air so loudly Hollis could feel each cry like a pin prick to the skull. The blood suckers were furious. Going from a polished pack to rabid dogs in a matter of seconds.

There wasn’t anything to do but dive head first into the chaos and hoped they made it out alive. Hollis twisted and turned her body throwing her fist and legs in every direction making contact with each hit. She plunged her stake in and out of bodies hearing the cries of pain from the vampires chorus around her.

Suddenly Hollis turned, a vampire was in front of her. Dark hair fell over his eyes and she could tell he didn’t belong with the rest of the group just by the way he dressed. But his fangs were bared like the rest of them and that was enough to move her forward. She drew back her hand to strike him down with a dagger.

“Stop!” Someone slammed into her side, the weight of their body dropping her to the ground in an instant.

“The fu-” Hollis looked up to see someone with short, curly hair, positioned over her, a hand on either side of her shoulders. On instinct she launched her knee up, aiming right in the stomach. The guy grunted in pain as he rolled off her. There was definitely something different about this one too. He was human.

She looked up to see Avery fighting off another vampire. The other two people that had crashed in must have been mixed into the crowd. She wondered if they were human too. One thing she noticed is that the vampires began to thin out. As though the appearance of the four people were driving them away. Certainly they couldn’t be that scared? Hollis looked over to her right to see the vampire she had gone after, before being tackled. Her eyes narrowed as she took off after him again.

He seemed to sense her though as he turned and dodged her attack. The vampire growled and charged, barrelling her to the ground. Hollis rolled though, avoiding his attack and sprung to her feet. She tried again, two daggers in hand but he blocked each of her hits. He dropped swinging out his leg and knocking her to the cement floor again. Hollis cursed loudly and dropped the stakes before pushing herself up. She swung quickly, knocking him in the jaw which seemed to surprise him more than it hurt.

She took the opportunity to charge again, loosening her last stake from her belt and bringing it down into his shoulder. He cried out but turned, fangs exposed. The vampire roared and grabbed Hollis by the throat. He started to lift her from her feet and lights began to dot around her vision.

“No!” Hollis heard Avery cry from somewhere to her left. Suddenly the grasp was loosened and she dropped to her feet. Avery was on top of the vampire, a dagger in hand. But he rolled, bringing himself on top of her and knocking the stake away. The vampire bared its fangs looking ready to strike when Hollis quickly moved. She ran shoving him off of Avery. He stood and turned again, grabbing both of her wrists. Hollis was about to kick out but before she could make another move a gunshot sounded.

“That’s enough!” Someone yelled. Everything stopped. Hollis looked around and realized that only a few vampires remained and they dashed off through broken windows and opened doors. All that was left was Avery, the vampire that had a hold of her and three other men. Who she noted were perfectly human. “Pete, let her go.” The guy with the gun said, nodding at the fang.

He did rather roughly and shoved Hollis away from him. She was about to go at it again before Avery was at her side, pulling her arm. She shook her head to stop and the two girls took a few steps back until they were facing all four of them.

The one brandishing the gun was short, his face hidden behind thick glasses and a hat pulled down almost to his eyes. The one next to him was much taller, with shoulder length hair and tattoos covering every inch of his exposed body. The third was the one Hollis had kneed earlier who had saved the vampire. Who she couldn’t help but notice was still there. With his arms crossed and his gaze narrowed at Hollis and Avery.

“Uhm.” The one Hollis had fought with earlier finally spoke up. “So I think we can all agree that got a little intense.”

“Shut up, Joe.” Pete growled, moving his glare over to him. Joe only shrugged his shoulders, holding up his hands in defense. They were all quiet again before Avery took a step forward.

“So...are you guys bounty hunters...or?” She looked from them to Pete and back again. The confusion on her face was justified. A vampire peacefully among humans, let alone hunting with them, was completely unheard of. And they had to be hunters. Just not any like Hollis had seen. They were armed with what looked like military grade tech and most bounty hunters weren’t even allowed to carry guns for fear of causing attention

“Drop the bounty. We’re hunters, slayers.” Pete corrected her with a snarl. “We don’t do it for the money.”

“Oh excuse me, Buffy, slayers it is.”” Hollis snapped back, sarcastically. She should have guessed it from the way they fought and the weapons they carried. Slayers unlike Bounty Hunters didn’t get paid for killing fangs. Which Hollis could never really seem to grasp the idea of why someone would want to do that. Either way whenever the two collided they never tended to get along, Bounty Hunters just wanting to get their money’s worth and get out and Hunter’s seemingly wanting to cause as much noise and destruction as possible. “Sorry didn’t mean to disrupt your little fang banger tonight.”

“Watch it.” The vampire moved towards her but Joe held him back.

“Easy with the names.” The one who had shot earlier spoke again. “Look I think we should maybe, uh, I don’t know introduce ourselves and then we can get this all figured out.” The girls hesitated but nodded in agreement. “Okay. Well I’m Patrick.” He said and pointed at the guy with tattoos standing next to him. “This is Andy, Pete and Joe.” Patrick pointed off each one of them who all nodded. Except for Pete who continued to play worlds greatest human statue, fixing the girls with a glare.

“I’m Hollis.” Hollis said speaking up and pointed to her friend. “This is Avery. Sorry about the whole...trying to kill you thing." She didn't even need to look at Pete to feel the heavy glare he shot at her. Hollis had to hold back a smirk and she could hear Avery quietly sighing next to her.

“Likewise.” Patrick said with a bit of a grin. The tension seemed to ease a little before Pete spoke up again.

“Great, introductions are out of the way. So mind telling us why a couple of amateur bounty hunters were trying to take out one of Becketts operations by themselves with no weapons except for a few sawed off fence posts?” He looked at the girls like he was dealing with children or idiots. Maybe idiotic children, Hollis wasn’t really sure.

They looked at each other then back at the boys. Hollis shook her head confused. “What the hell is a Beckett?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I keep my promises! Story's kicking off from here and I hope you stick around. Kudos & reviews are always very appreciated! I'll try to update this by next Wednesday,


	4. Devil's At Your Door

The six of them gathered around in the warehouse, seated on piles of cardboard and overturned crates. It reminded Hollis of when she and Avery were younger, in high school, and the coolest (and really only) thing to do was break into abandoned houses and buildings with groups of friends. They’d sit around in a circle just like this and try to scare each other, seeing who could last longest in the creepy place. The strange tinge of nostalgia was there only to be covered by the anger, annoyance and confusion stirring in the pit of her stomach. 

“So let me get this straight.” Hollis said, speaking slowly as she tried to wrap her head around the whole thing the guys had explained to her. “There’s some vampire out there called William Beckett, which excuse me if I’m wrong just screams James Bond villain-” Patrick laughed at that, Joe quirking a grin as well. “And he’s currently running half of Chicago with hoards of undead bloodsucker gangs?” 

Pete grunted at the word bloodsuckers and Avery shot Hollis a warning look. Considering ten minutes ago the two groups were ready to tear each other’s heads off it was probably best not to push any buttons. Sometimes Hollis just couldn’t help herself. 

“Well not half of Chicago,” Patrick began. “But he’s definitely got connections. Not just his own group of fledges but even ins with the other vampire gangs around the city. We didn’t know how bad it had gotten until tonight.” He looked around at the now nearly destroyed warehouse. Shelves had been overturned, contents spilled everywhere. The doors were completely ripped off, almost all the windows were broken, shattered glass and remains of the cargo in the warehouse lay in shambles. 

“What did you say you were doing here?” Joe piped up looking to the girls. “Bounty hunters don’t usually take jobs over here. Not any of the sane ones at least.” He smirked cheekily. 

Hollis huffed as the boys chuckled among themselves like they were sharing an inside joke. “The guy who runs East side office said the warehouse needed a couple of squatters cleared out. That was it. There was no mention of highly dangerous gang activity.” She snapped.

They stopped laughing at that and shared a look among themselves. They looked worried, brows scrunched and eyes shifting between each other. Andy shook his head, gaze shifting back down to the ground. “What?” Avery asked. Noticing the look as well. 

“It’s just-” Patrick paused, as though trying to be careful about his words. “There aren’t really squatters around here. Every vampire we’ve come across has had an alliance with Beckett or at the very least a gang of their own. But most of them don’t survive long if they don’t join up with him.” 

Hollis shrugged at that not really seeing a reason to worry. “So a few vampires slipped through the cracks. What’s the big deal?” 

“Vampires don’t just slip through the cracks with Beckett around.” Pete spoke, tone low. He looked up at Hollis. “You’re either with him or you’re dead. Permanently dead. Everyone around here knows that, vampires, slayers, even little amateur bounty hunters.” 

She locked eyes with him, keeping herself from reacting to the chill that shot down her spine. Avery seemed relaxed enough next to her and the other three guys were obviously fine. But Hollis couldn’t seem to grasp the concept of a vampire fighting other vampires. It just didn’t make sense in her head. Every fang she’s come across in her year of hunting were fiercely loyal to their own kind. So what made him different? 

“So what are you saying?” Avery asked, glancing over at Pete. “We were-”

“Set up.” Patrick finished for her solemnly. 

“Really hoping we were wrong about the whole "offices working with Beckett" theory." Andy finally spoke. He’d been quiet for most of the time. Only commenting when it seemed necessary. "But it’s just like last month.” 

“Last month?” Hollis questioned. “What happened last month?” 

“Similar situation.” Pete answered. “We found some dead bounty hunters in one of Becketts hideouts, usually used for meetings or whatever. Looked like they only had some daggers to fight with as well.” He raised his brows at the last part nodding his head at Hollis who was still clutching onto one of the wooden stakes. 

“We didn’t get to them in time.” Patrick said quietly. He seemed genuinely upset about it. Hollis looked over at him, sympathetic. It was hard wanting to save somebody but being too late. She learned that first hand. 

“Not our fault.” Pete leaned over shaking his head at him. “They shouldn’t have been stupid enough to go in there without something other than a bunch of glorified sticks in the first place. Whether they were told it was just gonna be a few vampires or not.” 

Hollis glared at him pointing a finger. “Shove it unless you wanna know just how much damage I can do with this glorified stick.” She glowered, waving the dagger at him. 

“Right.” Pete scoffed and shook his head. “If you don’t remember about twenty minutes ago I saw first hand how good your fighting capabilities are.” He leaned forward, fangs exposed. “Color me unimpressed.” 

“I spent about a good hour fighting off leech after leech before you showed up to join the fang bangers so you only got about 10 percent.” 

Pete stood at that, a low growl forming in his throat. “What’d you say?”

Hollis stood as well and out of the corner of her eye she could see Avery drop her head down into her hand with a sigh. “Oh you need me to repeat myself? That’s fine I’m more than happy to. I said-”

“Hollis, shut up.” Avery hissed, peeking her face out from behind her hand. Patrick stood up and walked over to Pete, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. 

“Look. Obviously a lots happened tonight. And there's still a lot of things that need to get figured out. Sunrise is in a few hours why don’t we...regroup tomorrow night?” He asked, looking around at the group for confirmation. 

Joe nodded in agreement, Andy only shrugged before saying, “Sure. Why the hell not.” 

Pete said nothing for a minute, shooting a cold look at Hollis before finally accepting, if not rather begrudgingly. “Couldn’t hurt to get some more information.” He muttered. 

Avery and Patrick traded numbers, since Hollis’ phone was currently AWOL. Probably laying in pieces somewhere around the warehouse. It didn’t matter much to her though considering Avery was really the only person she talked to anyway, no other family that mattered. 

“So tomorrow then.” Avery said with a small smile. Only she could turn this around into making it sound like a fun little get together. “Pool hall off of Main. We’ll be there.” 

The two groups separated and Hollis and Avery began their long trek home. Neither one of them had a car and their apartment was a good thirty-forty minute walk on foot. They could have gotten a cab or maybe taken a bus but Hollis for one was fine with walking, for now. After tonight she needed to be out in the open for a bit. Everything in her body ached but it felt good to walk and move her legs. 

“So.” Avery said after a few solid minutes of silence. “That was certainly a hell of a night.” She looked down to Hollis who nodded in agreement. 

“Honestly I’m kind of surprised we’re still alive right now.” She laughed some shaking her head. Almost every day the girls came close to dying. Death had lost it edge as far as Hollis was concerned. Still tonight was a closer call than usual and if it hadn't been for that group of slayers showing up there's a pretty good chance her and Avery would have been torn to shreds. Not that she'd admit it out loud. 

“Speaking of that.” Avery’s tone went sharp. “Don’t you ever try to pull a stunt like that again.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright mom.” Hollis replied dryly. But Avery stopped, grabbing her arm. 

“I’m fucking serious, Hollis. I know you thought you were being all noble taking on those vampires by yourself. But it wasn’t noble. It was stupid and careless.” Avery’s eyes were dark and Hollis thought if it wasn’t for the lack of light she might have been tearing up. A pit dropped in her stomach knowing it was her fault

“Sorry.” She grumbled, but moved to keep them walking. “It’s just- I’m the one who pushed us to take the job and I pushed you to do it and I pushed becoming bounty hunters and I just- I just-” 

“Look,” Avery began, cutting her off as they continued to push through the cold Chicago night. “I’m a big girl. I make my own decisions. And my decision is to be there for my best friend, okay? No matter what dumb ideas she has. Someones gotta clean up the mess behind the hurricane.” She smiled lightly at that, knocking shoulders with Hollis. 

“Okay.” Hollis smiled back but she still couldn’t help the knot that formed. It tugged at her insides and caused her heart to ache. They walked in silence for a while longer before she spoke up again. “Screw it. I’m freezing. Gimme your phone I’m gonna find us a cab.” 

Twenty minutes later they were home safe from the cold. Hollis and Avery trudged up the two flights of stairs to their building as Avery fished for the keys to their apartment. She knocked the door open, flipped on the light and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. 

“What?” Hollis asked from behind her. She stood up on her toes peeking over Avery’s shoulders. In the middle of the living room of their apartment stood five figures. The one in the middle turned. He had shoulder length dark hair that curled at the edges, with just as dark eyes to match. He was dressed sharply with fitted white pants and a white, buttoned up blazer. He looked perfectly out of place in their tiny, shabby apartment. 

“Good evening ladies.” He smiled, and Hollis felt a lump form in her throat. Sharp pearl colored fangs protruded past his upper lip as he grinned. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m William Beckett.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went a bit MIA there! I'm gonna try to keep regularly updating from now on. As usual kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3


	5. Trade All My Tomorrow's for Just One Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a hot minute. I actually have chapters through ten (I believe) written. I'm not sure if I'll ever return to complete this story but I figured I'd post what I have drafted over the next week or two. It's honestly been over a year since I've read through a LOT of this so sorry for any typos and what not.

In a flash Hollis pushed past Avery, dagger already in hand, poised for a strike. William simply held up a finger and tut tutted. “Now, now” He began, clearly enjoying the reaction he had over the two. “That’s no way to treat your guests. 

“Pretty sure guests have to be invited, asshole. Isn’t there some rule about that for you bloodsuckers?” Hollis could feel her heart pounding in her chest and something told her that Beckett could too, as his smile only widened at her words. 

“Well you’ve certainly got a mouth.” He deadpanned. “And theres not a whole lot of truth in myths unfortunately for you, darling.” 

“What do you want?” Avery spoke up. Her voice was steady, but Hollis could feel her hands trembling against her back. “How’d you- why are you here?” 

William smirked as he turned to sit on their couch, the cushions sinking against his weight. Avery and Hollis however remained in their spot at the door. “Word travels fast in the Windy City. Someone mentioned two little bounty hunters tried to crash one of my parties.” He looked down at his fingernails as though this entire situation bored him. “And that they got away with it. With a little help from some acquaintances of mine.” 

“The hunters.” Avery clarified, she took another step into the apartment. “We don’t know them. We don’t know anything about them. They just showed up and-” 

“Yes,” William cut her off. “They seem to be doing that alot lately.” He frowned at that and with a shrug of his shoulders stood up again. The way he moved was almost cat like, a lion creeping up towards his prey. He walked towards them, eyes locked and every inch of Hollis’ body screamed to move away. But something kept her in place. 

William grabbed Hollis by the chin, gaze colliding with hers. As much as she wanted to jerk away she couldn’t. Only continued to stare back. She felt a strange warmth trickle up her spine, mind growing fuzzy. Suddenly though it stopped, and William dropped his hand. “Seems you're telling the truth after all. No matter, we'll continue this later.” A sigh escaped from him. “Boys, take care of things.” And with that he pushed past Hollis and Avery, who stood frozen at the spot, and disappeared down the stairwell. 

Before they even had time to question what the hell just happened the four remaining vampires rushed them. The girls were quick skirting past them and dodging their way into the living room. 

“Avery!” Hollis yelled, tossing a dagger her way before pulling out her own. Avery jumped, easily catching the stake before landing and turning to defend herself. Two fangs rushed Hollis and she ducked past them, swinging her leg out to nail one in the back. He stumbled into the other giving her enough time to move past them. Her pistol was sitting in the first drawer of her dresser in her room. If Avery could hold the vampires off she’d have just enough time to get it.

She shoved the door to her room open, moving quickly across the floor to her dresser. Hollis tugged open the top drawer feeling for the cool press of metal. Before she could grab it though she felt herself being wrenched away. Hollis was turned around as one of the vampires grabbed the shoulders of her jacket. Her feet left the floor and she struggled against his grip, a string of curses leaving her mouth. 

The vampire grinned and Hollis felt that familiar chill shoot through her. “See you soon.” He said slyly. 

Hollis tried to kick out wondering what the hell he was even talking about but suddenly the vampire lifted her higher before launching her towards the bedroom window. She felt her back connect with the framing, glass shattering around her. 

She doesn’t remember the fall, just remembers opening her eyes , face being whipped by harsh winds, the stings and bites marking across her face and arms. A groan turned into a cry of pain as Hollis pushed herself off the ground, entire body screaming in protest. It was a two story drop but it seemed a bush and snow had slightly cushioned the fall. Not by much. She stood, looking up to the broken window of her apartment. No faces or lights shown and it was eerily quiet. Hollis tried to move forward but a sharp pain in her side stopped her. She looked down to see a small piece of glass sticking out through her jacket.

“Fuck, fuck.” She hissed, dropping to a knee. Her head swam, sight blackening around the edges. Hollis patted her pockets quickly searching for Avery’s phone. She pulled it out, thumbing through the contacts as fast as possible until she reached the “P’s”. Dialing Patrick’s number she closed her eyes and prayed to whatever the hell was out there that he’d pick up. 

“Hullo?” His voice sounded cracked and tired and there was a bit of shuffling on the other end. “Avery?” 

“It’s Hollis.” She said through gritted teeth, fighting against the pain and urge to pass out. “I don’t have a lot of time to explain- Beckett was here. I don’t know if Avery- I don’t know if she’s- I need help.” She finally gave in, tilting her head to the sky as she felt the threat of tears prick at the corner of her eyes. 

“Where are you?” Patrick asked, all signs of tiredness gone from his voice. Hollis gave out her address, and told him where she’d be next to the apartment building. As much as she didn’t want to stay out in the cold she doubted she could make it back up the stairs. “Alright don’t move. We’re on our way.”

Hollis pocketed the phone and dropped back down to the ground. The cold of the brick building pressed through the layers of her jacket and shirt. Her fingers flitted down to the glass that was still sticking out of her side. It was wide but hadn’t pressed too deep in her skin. Deep enough that blood pooled around the open wound any time she moved or breathed heavily. She traced her fingers over it before gritting her teeth and pulling. 

She couldn’t help the tiny scream of pain that escaped her. Hollis threw the glass to the side and looked down to the wound. Shit. Blood began seeping out at a faster rate than she thought it would. She pressed her hand to the open gash, the red substance quickly coating her palm and fingers. Her world grew dark again and Hollis felt her head connect to the ground, body slumping over. She breathed through her nose, trying to keep her eyes open. But soon she was slipping. 

It was black, empty and cold. Hollis could feel the wind biting at her skin and she wanted more than anything to push herself up, go to her apartment and collapse in bed. Something held her down, dark invading every corner of her mind. Suddenly voices crept around her. Four of them, slightly familiar. She thought she heard her name being called but she couldn’t move. An edge of warmth surrounded where she was as the voices grew louder. There was a slight break as she slipped farther when she felt her body being picked up from the ground.

“You sure?” Someone asked. She felt herself being shifted in someones arms. 

“Yeah,” another voice replied. “We’ll be faster. Figure out what happened and call us when you do.” The cold was fleeting now as her and whoever else moved. She managed to crack a lid, head still heavy. Hollis looked up to see the vampire from the warehouse, Pete. He had her pressed against him, one arm under her legs the other supporting her neck. She couldn’t help but grimace as every fiber in her body warned her to get away. 

He looked down noticing her open eyes, he was either already scowling or his face was just permanently set that way. “I’m not happy about this either.” He said, tone gruff. His expression softened just a touch though. “Try not to move too much.” 

Instead of arguing like her gut instinct told her to Hollis just nodded. She heard a car door open and felt herself gingerly being laid down in the back seat. Pete came around on the other side her head being dropped in his lap as he pressed something, like a towel, to her side wound, she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from yelling. 

“Ready?” Andy looked back at them from the driver’s side and Pete must have nodded because he turned and started the car. The moment they began moving Hollis shut her eyes again letting herself easily slip away.


	6. Born Under A Bad Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was checking back the posting dates and it's been almost THREE YEARS since I've picked this up. That's pretty wild. I've been getting that itch to jump back into writing again. I'd honestly love to finish this story, it's something that I've had in my head for probably ten years now.
> 
> If you'd like to support or help me out you can buy me a coffee here!~ ko-fi.com/clandestine thank you<3

Fire and pain burst against her side and Hollis shot up, cursing loudly. “Mother fu- sonofabit- What the fuck!” She was assaulted by a blinding white light, and she blinked back the circles forming around her vision. Her side was searing with pain, worse than before. 

“I told you to hold her down.” Pete snapped. Hollis closed and opened her eyes again trying to adjust to the light. She was in an unfamiliar kitchen, sitting up on a table. Andy’s hands were placed on her shoulders while Pete stood at her side. She looked to him noticing a lighter and knife in each of hand. Obviously her immediately reaction was to yell. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She said, scooting away from him. The table was small however, meaning she managed to only move a couple inches before bumping into Andy who steadied her to keep her from falling off. 

“Would you relax.” He said flatly. “We had to cauterize the wound. You were losing too much blood and there wasn’t enough time for stitches.” He pocketed the lighter and tossed the knife in the sink. The question of why the hell they let a vampire near her open bleeding wound was pressed at the tip of her tongue but she digressed. 

Instead she looked down to her exposed stomach, the skin around the wound was blackened and burnt but sealed up none the less. It stretched across her midriff almost up to her ribs and it still hurt to move too much. “Oh...thanks.” She said sincerely for once. Pete only nodded before taking a few steps back to give her room. 

“There’s gonna be a nasty scar.” Andy said as he moved to press a bandage across it. “Try not to move around a lot or it might split open again.” Hollis held her breath as she pushed off the table. Her legs were shaky but she steadied herself and leaned up against the counter, trying to control her breathing. 

“I guess celebratory cartwheels are out of the question then.” She deadpanned then paused. “But I appreciate it, everything.” She thanked them again and the three fell into silence, Hollis picking at the sleeves of her jacket as she tried to absorb everything that had happened in the last hour. It was surreal how she could go from a war in a warehouse, to walking back home like a college girl on a Friday night, to almost getting murdered in her own apartment to here. The home base of hunters. One of those hunters being a vampire. Hollis glanced over to Pete, every possible question shooting through her mind. 

A phone rang though and Andy pulled his cell out of his pocket. “It’s Patrick.” He said, and thumbed across the screen to answer. “Hey.” He greeted and stepped out of the kitchen leaving Hollis and Pete alone. They stood there for a minute and he moved, looking ready to make an exit before she stopped him. 

“Hey so, I kind of feel like I should maybe apologize for the whole “stabbing thing” back at the warehouse. That, uh, was my bad.” She fidgeted with her hands clearly not used to this. Apologizing was hard enough but she’d never thought she’d have to tell a vampire she was sorry for trying to stake them. 

Pete’s mouth dropped open a little brows scrunched. “Right.” He said, drawing out the word. He hesitated it seemed and then spoke again. “Sorry about trying to throw you across the building. It was self defense for the record.” 

“Yeah, I saw fangs and kind of jumped.” Hollis shrugged wondering if it was just her who felt incredibly awkward. There was definitely a strain of tension between them but she supposed that couldn’t be helped. “I guess I just never thought I’d see the day when someone of your, well your, condition would be on our side.” 

“You can say vampire.” Pete crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s bloodsucker, leech, fang banger and whatever stupid names you all come up with I don’t like.” His tone held a growl that made Hollis take a short step back. He seemed to notice and dropped his arms. “Look I’m sure it’s weird or whatever for you but the guys and I...we were friends long before all this vampire and hunting bullshit happened.” 

“How long have you been doing it?” Hollis asked, she moved to sit down at the table, grabbing at her side and cringing. 

“About five years now.” Pete answered. He was quiet, gaze locked to the floor. He slowly ran a hand through the back of his hair before looking back up to Hollis. “We got wrapped into it after I got turned.” 

“Oh.” Hollis wasn’t sure what to say. Did she tell him “sorry”? Tell him to look on the bright side? She wasn’t even sure what the bright side to being a vampire could be. Hollis spent the last four years learning everything there was to hate about them. How could she possibly tell him that it wasn’t so bad. Thankfully though she was saved from having to make the decision when Andy came back in the room. 

“Patrick and Joe are on their way back.” He said, putting the phone into the pocket of his hoodie. With a sigh he sat down at the kitchen table, across from Hollis and turned to her. “They said the apartment looked like a tornado went through it.” 

Hollis felt sweat began to prick at her temple, hands going clammy. She was almost scared to ask but knew she had to. “And Avery?”

“She wasn’t there. They think Beckett’s gang took her.” He leaned over fingers laced together as he looked up to Hollis. “I’m sorry.” 

She could feel a lump form in her throat and her heart drop to the pit of her chest. Pete shifted uncomfortably before sitting down at the table as well. None of them said anything, just sat in the heavy silence. Hollis could feel the first threat of tears starting to form and she cleared her throat before looking up. 

“So what does this mean? What do I...what do I do?” The last part was quiet. She had never felt this lost before. In everything that had happened in Hollis’ life, everything that had changed, Avery was the one constant. Sassy and outspoken but with the kindest heart she’d been by her side since the first day they met. 

She took in a shaky breath, holding back a cry that bubbled in the back of her throat. She clenched her fists so tightly, her nails dug into the skin of her palms. Her heart inside her chest was pounding and she felt like her lungs were about to collapse. Every sign of an oncoming panic attack. 

“Take a breath.” Pete said calmly and leaned over towards her. “Breathe or you're gonna pass out." 

Hollis nodded and closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. Her heart was beating rapidly but soon the rush came to a slow and the world stopped spinning. She placed her forehead in her palm, head throbbing. “Sorry, I’m just...I’m freaking out I don’t know-”

“Look. We’ll get this figured out. Let’s just wait until Joe and Patrick get back.” Andy said, he held concern on his face but no worry. For some reason it brought her some comfort, if only a little. She twisted a lock of hair trying not to think too much. But everything had happened so fast and far too soon. Still she knew she had to stay calm and keep her head on her shoulders. It’d be the only way they could get Avery back. And then it hit her. 

“Wait “we’ll” As in we? As in me and you guys?” She shook her head moving her hands to her lap. “I can’t ask you guys to help me. It’s too much.” They already basically saved them from the swarm of vampires in the warehouse and now this? Hollis had a hard enough time admitting that her best friend of almost ten years consistently saved her ass. She couldn’t hand that responsibility over to a bunch of strangers. Her stubborn pride wouldn’t let her. 

“Before you try to take the high road-” Pete began, as though reading her mind. Hollis looked up, brow cocked. Could he? There was a lot she didn’t know about vampires as far as their abilities went. Just that there senses were heightened along with their strength and speed. Maybe she’d ask later, though she didn’t really know if that’d be considered impolite or not. Pete continued. “Beckett has been our fight for years. Whether you like it or not you and Avery are involved in it now. Which means if anything- you’ll be helping us.” 

Hollis leaned back in the chair feeling that oncoming twitch of anxiety again. She didn’t like thinking about it. This wasn’t just one night of hunting down some fangs only to go home to her apartment and sleep off the aching back and sore feet. This was a battle, this was a war. One she knew she wasn’t prepared for. She doubted she’d ever be prepared for something like this. She stood up suddenly, wobbling a bit to the side, forgetting for a minute that just a couple of hours ago she’d been thrown out a window. “I need some air.” She declared firmly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

Andy pointed towards the door behind them. “Back porch is that way.” Hollis nodded her thanks before moving past him and pulling the door open and shutting it quietly behind her. She was greeted with cold air and muffled city noises. It took everything in her power not to scream


	7. Well It Rains and It Pours

Hollis clenched and unclenched her fists as she breathed in the frosty air. It burned her nose and she felt as though her lungs were going to crack but it reminded her that she was alive and feeling. She wanted to pace or run or punch the crumbling brick house behind her but her current situation was keeping her from doing any of that. Instead she was reprimanded by the cold as chills shot up her arms. Hollis crossed her arms over her chest, the thin layer of her shirt and hoodie not doing much for protection. 

She looked around her noticing a couple of cheap plastic chairs shoved in the corner of the porch. Hollis moved sitting down in one, the legs squeaking against the concrete with an unpleasant sound. Her side was still aching but not nearly as bad as before. It still burned or hurt to move too much and she wondered how she was supposed to save Avery if she could barely manage the mundane task of sitting down. 

The entire nights events came rushing back all at once and she had to close her eyes and focus on her breathing so it didn’t overwhelm her again. They’d just have to take this one step at a time, wait for Patrick to get back and see where to go from there. Maybe the fact that Avery wasn’t at the apartment was a good thing. Maybe she had escaped, was out wandering the streets of Chicago. Probably looking for Hollis and thinking of every possible way to blame her for the situation. Odd as it was it brought a little bit of relief. 

She sat out there for a while longer before seeing headlights pass by the house, and the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. There was movement and voices in the house carrying from the front door and out to the kitchen. Hollis couldn’t make out what was being said though. Suddenly the back door opened and Patrick stuck his head out. 

“Hey.” He greeted before shutting the door behind him. Hollis gave a small wave and he walked over to sit down in the chair next to hers. “How are you feeling?” 

Shrugging she leaned back some and pointed to her stomach. “Well my insides are no longer trying to fall out so I guess better than before.” Patrick laughed at that.

“Well that’s always good to hear.” He grinned over at her but the smile barely reached the corner’s of his eyes. He looked tired. Incredibly tired. Even in the dim porch light she could make out the heavy bags under his eyes and the gaunt look to his cheeks, colorless and pale. She decided to spare him the polite small talk and get straight to the point.

“Did you guys find anything out? Besides the fact that vampires trashed our apartment and Avery seems to be MIA?” Hollis brought one of her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knee. She still wasn’t completely convinced this was all some joke Avery was pulling to punish Hollis for all the dumb things she’s done. But then again Hollis typically found herself in deep denial when anything that remotely resembled change occurred. 

“That about sums it up. It was hard to tell if anything was taken to be honest. We’ve seen this before though. Beckett clears out a hunter’s home base, makes it look like a break in to throw the cops off. There was something that was different about this though.” Patrick trailed off some, rubbing his chin in concentration. 

“What?” Hollis asked, leaning forward.

“There’s usually bodies left behind. Dead hunters. Beckett is kind of the take-no-prisoners sort of guy if you get what I mean.” His tone was low, serious. 

“So what are you saying? Avery escaped somehow?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure.” Patrick shook his head and sighed. It was clearly hard for him not to know what was going on. “We uh, we did find this though. I actually didn’t notice it at first but Joe saw it on the kitchen counter. With everything else thrown all over the apartment it looked a little out of place just sitting there.” Patrick reached a hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a tiny necklace. Immediately Hollis could feel tears starting to form, but she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Mean anything to ya?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded, a little breathless and reached over to take it from him. It was one of those “best friend” necklaces every girl had when they were thirteen. Half a heart with the words long rubbed off, made of cheap plastic. Her and Avery had matching ones for years. Hollis felt for the chain around her throat and had to keep from crying. “She never takes it off. Or she wouldn’t ever take it off but-” she ran the chain through her fingers. “It’s been broken.” 

Patrick nodded, his eyes brightening some. Hollis wasn’t sure why this seemed to be encouraging news. “Okay good. That’s- that’s good. Well okay maybe good isn’t exactly the right word in this situation but it’s probably better than-”

“Patrick spit it out.” 

“He might have taken her. If they left it, they left it there for a reason. For you or for us to find I’m not sure.” He looked off again, eyes narrowed, as he chewed on his bottom lip. “I’m gonna have to get in touch with some people. See what else I can find out.”

Hollis ran a hand through her hair with a frustrated sigh. “This is just so much at once.” She muttered, unable to hide the bitter tone in her voice. Patrick gave her a sympathetic look and stood up. He held his hand out and nodded towards the door.

“Come on. We’ll go over everything else tomorrow. Sun’s almost up and I think everyone could use some sleep.” He said. She nodded and took his hand, letting herself be pulled up with a slight grunt on her end. With a good nights rest maybe her stomach would heal a little. That and maybe she could scrounge for some pain pills later. 

Joe let her crash in his room for the day. Though the sheets smelled like sweat and dirt she was thankful to have some place to put her head. Even if it was only temporary. Hollis assumed that it’d take hours for her to fall asleep, with her adrenaline rushing and every thought possible shooting through her mind. But the moment her head the pillow she was out, drifting back into an easy sleep. 

Her dreams were muted and dark, only images of pearlescent fangs and shattered glass. It was a constant whirlwind of the nights events as she felt herself being thrown through the window over and over again. What felt like days was only hours when Hollis cracked her lids open. The sun was streaking through the window, leaving a dusk lit shadow across the room. She breathed in, feeling her bones popping as she slowly sat up. Her side was at a dull ache but nothing she couldn’t handle. Shifting slightly she pushed herself out of the bed, feet hitting the cold wooden floor. 

The house was silent. No voices drifting through the halls. Hollis padded over to the door and carefully pulled it open, sticking her head out. The entire place was dark, curtains blocking any available sunlight that might try to creep through. She supposed they had done that for Pete’s sake. Being as careful as possible Hollis felt along the walls of the hall until she made her way into the living room. She made a shape out on the couch and assumed it was Joe still asleep. Edging her way quietly into the kitchen she headed for the back door and tugged it open. 

The sun was almost gone, the sky painted purples and pinks along the city skyline. Her breath came out in short cloud puffs and Hollis wrapped her arms around her chest. She was still in her clothes from yesterday and her hair felt grungy and heavy. Maybe she’d be able to get back to the apartment and pick up some things, along with a shower. She could definitely use one. A door squeaked behind her and she jumped in surprise, turning around. 

“Ah- sorry.” Pete said, one foot in the kitchen, the other on the back porch. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s fine.” Hollis said, dropping her arms. “I figured everyone would still be asleep for a while.” Pete stepped out on the porch as well. He leaned up against the wooden railing that looked as though it was barely managing to hang on. 

“Joe’s still passed out on the couch, Andy’s asleep too. Patrick’s up in his room though. Not sure if he ever went to sleep actually.” Pete quirked a grin as though Patrick staying up all night wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Hollis looked to the city skyline. The sun had finally dropped, the pinks and oranges fading to navy’s and greys. She wondered if Pete had been out here moments earlier would the final rays of light scorch his skin? 

She knew vampire corpses turned to dust and ash once the sun hit, if they were left out in the open. But what about ones still alive? Or alive by a different sort of standards anyway. Did they dust as quickly as the bodies would or is it like a wicked sunburn?

“You’re starring.” Pete commented gruffly. Hollis blinked and realized she’d had her gaze locked on him this whole time. “What are you thinking about?” Check minding read abilities off the list. 

“Oh-” She felt color creep to her cheeks. “I was just wondering- I mean- it was nothing. It was nothing, sorry.” 

“You know,” Pete began as he turned towards Hollis, arms crossed over his chest. “For someone who talked tough the night before you’ve kind of lost any aspect of intimidation now.” 

Hollis raised a brow. “Are you saying you found me intimidating?” 

“Not even the tiniest bit.” Pete grinned, fangs flashing. “You were like a chihuahua or a pomeranian. Maybe an angry duck.” 

“Wha- Excuse me? Angry duck?” She stepped towards him jabbing a finger in his chest. “I’ll have you know I’ve been taking out vampires for over a year and don’t think I won’t stop now.”

Pete narrowed his eyes. “Having only a year of experience is exactly what got you in that mess last night.” He shot back. “And if you’ll recall the only reason you’re here right now is because of me and the other guys.” 

Hollis matched his gaze with her own hardened look. “Listen, just because you came in all Captain America last night doesn’t mean I couldn’t have handled it.” That was a flat out lie and she was pretty sure they both knew it. Pete opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. 

“If anything Pete’s probably more of an Iron Man than Captain America. That’s Patrick.” The two looked over to see Joe in the doorway, bags under his eyes and a bemused expression. “Your yelling woke me up.” He deadpanned. 

Hollis and Pete both mumbled their apologies looking like sheepish school children. Joe only rolled his eyes as he stepped out to join them on the porch, he ran a hand through his short curls and tilted his head over to Hollis. “Sleep okay?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Yeah, thanks again for letting me crash in your room. I can take the couch tonight if you want.”

Joe only shook his head. “Nah no big deal. You fell out of a two story window and didn’t manage to break both your legs. You deserve a bed for a couple nights.”

Hollis wasn’t quite sure about his reasoning but if it meant she could sleep on a mattress rather than a worn down couch for the rest of the week she wasn’t about to complain. “Thanks?” She said with a bit of a laugh. The sound almost felt foreign to her ears already. Almost a little wrong like she shouldn’t be laughing when there were too many other things to worry about. 

“But speaking of your hi-dive out the window, Patrick said he wanted to go over whatever happened last night whenever you’re ready.” Joe told her nodding his head back towards the door that led inside. “No rush though.” 

Hollis gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Last night was honestly a blur. She remembered seeing Beckett, trying to fight off his fanged guard dogs and then waking up outside below her bedroom window. Everything else was flashing colors and muddy memories. But she supposed they’d have to figure out what happened eventually. Whether she wanted to go over it or not.


	8. Shadows Settle On the Place You Left

It turned out Patrick hadn’t slept at all last night just like Pete had said. Apparently he’d been up pouring over research from other hunters, lore and even his own collections of findings he’d written up himself in the years they had been slaying vampires. After Hollis, Joe and Pete had gone inside they found Patrick sitting at the kitchen table, books and journals stacked around him. 

“Alright,” Patrick began, running a hand through his hair. He looked worn down. The circles under his eyes dark and heavy, his shoulders sagging like the world was weighing down on him. “Let’s start from the beginning. 

They went over everything Hollis could remember. From the walk home to meeting the vampires back in their apartment, to her waking up and calling Patrick. She wasn’t sure on the time span. She thought she had only been outside for seconds before opening her eyes on the ground. But maybe it was longer.

“What all did Beckett say?” Patrick asked. Hollis almost felt like she was being interrogated. 

“He uh, well,” She scrunched her brows up trying to remember the exact conversation. “Something about....something about you guys actually.” She looked up to Patrick who glanced at Joe and Pete almost worriedly. “He knew you guys were there and helped us out of the warehouse.” 

“Shit.” Joe groaned and sat down at the kitchen table. Pete looked restless and turned towards the fridge tugging the door open. 

“What? What is it?” Hollis asked, watching as Pete pulled out a glass full of god knows what and downed it in a pretty impressive few seconds. He wiped his hand across his mouth before sitting down at the kitchen table across from Patrick and next to Hollis. 

“He knows we’ve been tracking him.” Pete answered. Patrick nodded in agreement. 

“The thing is we know Beckett’s had a lot of underground operations in Chicago. But we were starting to suspect he was working with some of the offices on the East side now as well. Which is why no one typically takes jobs over there. It’s basically a death trap.” Patrick explained, flipping through pages of his notebook. “Bounty hunter’s have been turning up dead at these supposedly simple jobs and we’re pretty sure it’s because of him.”

Hollis felt her stomach twist. “And we fell right into it.” She muttered, pulling at a loose thread on the sleeve of her jacket. “Alright so Beckett’s throwing a temper tantrum because you guys helped us out. That still doesn’t explain why he took Avery.”

“I think it does actually.” Patrick said. “Beckett’s always been ten steps ahead since we first started hunting. He knew we’d all get back in contact eventually. He was probably at the warehouse, overheard the whole thing, maybe one of his vampires hung around to spy who knows. But he painted you two as targets the moment you headed back home.” 

“So taking Avery was…?” Hollis left off, still unsure where this was going. 

“Collateral.” Pete answered. “Bait. She’s a pawn against you which makes her a pawn against us. I’m just not sure what his move will be.” 

“How does he know all this?” Hollis asked, exasperated. And then something clicked in her head. “Wait another thing happened.” She stopped for a moment searching through her foggy memory. “I think he...got in my head or something. When he asked about you guys we told him we hadn’t met you until tonight and it’s like he- he got in my mind. He could tell I wasn’t lying.” 

“Mind reading abilities, maybe even some mind control abilities.” Patrick nodded.   
“Do all vampires have that?” She asked cautiously glancing over to Pete. He only rolled his eyes. 

“Only Beckett as far as we know.” Joe said and clapped a hand on Pete’s shoulder. “Petey here we’ve discovered is all brawn and no brain as far as the vampire powers go. He was kinda like that as a human too.” Joe grinned cheekily and earned a smack to the back of the head from Pete. 

“Look how much self control I’ve learned over my abilities. You’re lucky. I could have sent your head flying across the room.” Pete glowered. Hollis smiled slightly before turning back to Patrick. 

“Well I think you’re right about one thing. He definitely knew we were getting back in contact. Beckett also said something about “continuing this later” before leaving. I didn’t know what he meant until now but that’s all I remember.” 

Patrick scratched that down in his notebook and sighed. “Alright well that’s definitely a start.” He stood and picked a few of the journals up. “We got a few connections over on the East side. Joe,” he nodded towards him, “give Dirty a call. I’m gonna get in touch with Travie. See if we can find anything else out.” 

“Quick question.” Hollis stopped him, “Where exactly are we?” She just realized that she had know clue where in the city they were or just how far from her home she was. “I kinda wanted to head to my apartment, grab a few things. Considering I’ll be here for a while, maybe?” She didn’t know exactly how long she’d be here. Joe already said she could stay in his room for the next few nights so she assumed they all thought she’d be around for a while. At least until they found Avery.

“Ah, right.” Patrick smiled. “We’re on Rogers and Banner, about twenty minutes from your place. Pete can take you back there if you want.” 

Pete shot Patrick a look clearly not entirely thrilled for being volunteered as chauffeur. He turned somewhat stiffly towards Hollis, polite smile across his lips. “Yeah. I’d be happy too.” Holding back sarcasm was clearly not one of his strong points. 

“Try to contain the enthusiasm.” Hollis joked but stood as well. “Thanks though. It won’t take too long.” 

“Right, well, let’s get going then.” Pete tilted his head towards the front door. 

The car ride was mostly quiet, Hollis peering out the window. She recognized where they were at least. Her old elementary school used to be just down the block. Her mom used to pick her up at the end of the street every day and they’d spend the drive back home listening to the oldies station, singing at the top of their lungs.

“How’s your side?” Pete asked, breaking the silence and her train of thought. 

“It’s better. A lot better than I thought it’d be actually. Just kind of sore.” She lifted her shirt some looking down at the bandaged wound. It was healing up quicker than she imagined it would. “Thanks for patching me up last night, by the way.”

“Yeah no big deal.” Pete kept his eyes on the road, hands flexing against the steering wheel. “Couldn’t really have you bleeding out all over our kitchen. Joe’d get pissed.” 

“Right.” Hollis snorted, leaning back in the seat. There was silence again before her curiosity got the better of her. “Can I...ask you something?” She questioned, keeping her gaze locked down at her lap.

He raised a brow and glanced over at her. “Sure.” 

Hollis paused wishing she had taken the time to figure out how to word this better. At least so she didn’t come off as a total idiot. “It’s just- okay so any other vampire would have probably lost their mind with that much blood around but you- well you didn’t. How...exactly?”

Pete stared at her incredulously, mouth hung slightly agape. He then snapped it back shut, turning to glare ahead of them. “Not every vampire is some rabid starving animal.” He said low but then sighed lightly. “It’s not always easy but I’ve learned to control it a lot better the last five years. Being around and working with humans all the time helps too. That and the shake recipe Patrick makes.” 

“Shake?” Hollis questioned. 

“Yeah. Don’t ask what’s in it because I don’t even know. Not sure if I want to.” He said sticking his tongue out in disgust. “All I know is he got it from our friend Travie and it’s been keeping off the cravings since I got turned.” 

“Wait so you’ve never drank from a human or anything?” 

Pete’s knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, eyes locked to the road. “No.”

She almost felt bad for jumping to conclusions about him. After knowing about and fighting vampires for two years it was hard to remember they were all human once. All had regular, normal lives before being turned into monsters. A twinge of guilt formed in the pit of her stomach and she wasn’t sure why. It’s not as though any of them asked to be this way. Undead beings with a rabid thirst for blood. 

“Alright my turn for the questions.” Pete said, catching Hollis off guard. “Why bounty hunting? No offense but you don’t exactly seem like the type to kill vampires for a living.” 

Hollis scowled, arms crossed over her chest. “Just because I don’t go waving around guns in fang’s faces doesn’t mean I’m not perfectly capable of taking them on.”

“Didn’t look very capable the other night.” Pete countered. Was he always this harsh or just with her? 

“Last night was a minor hiccup. If you don’t recall we were set up. Remember?” She fired back, turning to look at him.

“Fair point.” He agreed, which Hollis could admit was a little surprising to hear. “For the record though if you plan on taking down Beckett or any of his gang with us you’re gonna need to learn to use something other than some planks of wood.” 

Hollis nodded, knowing he was right. Not that the offices let them use guns or any other kinds of weapons on vampires. They wanted to keep things as quiet and discreet as possible. 

“So to go back the original question which you seem to be avoiding,” Joe said he didn’t have mind reading abilities but he might as well have, “why bounty hunting?” 

She fidgeted with her hands some, fingers curling around the hem of her jacket. “It’s not like this is something I planned exactly,” Hollis began quietly. “My, uh, my parents were killed by vampires a couple of years ago. Saw it happen.” She brushed her hair back from her face thinking back to the night. They’d been walking home from dinner together- celebrating something. Maybe a passed class or a good grade on a paper when Hollis was still in school. It was when they were parting ways that the vampire attacked. She shut her eyes and opened them again, willing the images from her mind.

“I kinda decided I could either pretend what I saw wasn’t real or figure out what exactly was going on in the city.” Hollis pursed her lips and shrugged some. “So I did. Dragged Avery along in the process, met a few bounty hunters and here we are.”

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Pete said after a few moments. It was probably the most sincere she’s ever heard him be in the short time she’s known him. 

“Thank you.” She looked over at him with a small smile and he returned it back. The gaze lingered for a beat before Pete spoke again. 

“Beckett’s the one who turned me.” Pete said. Hollis’ eyes widened at the confession. “Five years ago. It’s why we’re so hellbent on taking him down.” He explained to her as he made a left turn. They weren’t too far from her apartment now. 

“So that’s why you’ve been tracking him?” Hollis questioned. 

Pete grimaced some, running a hand through his hair. “Kind of? Not exactly. It sort of started out with him tracking us...well me more specifically.” 

“You? But why?” 

“It’s a little complicated,” Pete began. “See when a vampire turns another vampire they become their “sire”- Patrick’s geek word not mine.” He said noting the look on Hollis’ face. “Basically there’s a connection, a link, whatever you want to call it between the two. The turned vampire typically being influenced by their sire. Sometimes under their full control.” 

“But not you.” Hollis said pulling the pieces together. She was beginning to realize there was a lot more to vampires than she had originally thought. Everything she learned from the bounty hunters was always black and white. Vampires were once humans, now monsters. They craved blood and had heightened senses and unmatchable strength. Monsters though. That was always the main thing that stuck out to her. They were always monsters in her head but now? Now the world seemed tinged with shades of grey. 

Pete shook his head. “Nope. Not me. I don’t know why but the tie to him wasn’t there.” He made another turn and pulled into a spot outside of Hollis’ apartment. “Pretty sure that’s what has him so pissed off. Why he’s after me. After my friends.” He said quietly, staring ahead but not really looking at anything. 

“You know it’s not your fault right?” Hollis told him. She could easily recognize the guilt on his face. 

“Neither is what happened to Avery or your parents. But it doesn’t stop you from blaming yourself does it?” He replied, his gaze returning hers. She bit her inner cheek feeling her heart sink. It was one thing to try to convince herself of that but it was another to hear it said out loud. Hollis didn’t say anything just turned and pushed the car door open.

“I’m gonna go grab some things then I’ll be back down.” She said, smile not quite reaching her eyes. “Five minutes okay?” 

Pete nodded. “Five minutes.” With that Hollis shut the door and headed back towards the front door of their building. She breathed in, letting the crisp air channel down her throat. She wasn’t completely ready to head back into the crime scene but she knew she’d have to eventually. Hollis glanced back at the car again before disappearing inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to help support me you can do so here! <3 http://ko-fi.com/clandestine


End file.
